


Kal AU: Conversations with Lex

by wheel_pen



Series: Alice [36]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness, Red Kryptonite, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU subseries of Alice series. Kal has some random conversations with Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kal AU: Conversations with Lex

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Alice, my original female character, is new in Smallville. There is something special about her, and she and Clark form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. This series starts after the end of the second season—after the destruction of the spaceship and Clark abruptly leaving town.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            “You are _so_ going to miss that.”

            Lex didn’t startle easily, or obviously, but the slight jerk of the pool cue in response to the sudden voice behind him was enough to send the ball spinning away from the angle he’d intended.

            “See? Told ya.”

            Lex rolled his eyes. He knew who it was before he turned around; the voice was similar, but somehow different, from the one he had heard for years. He shot the teenager an unamused glance before turning back to the table. “You seem to have the same aptitude for bypassing my security system as Clark does,” he observed coolly, looking for his next shot.

            “Yes, in that your security guard thinks _I’m_ Clark and waves me through immediately,” Kal answered teasingly. “That’s sweet, really.”

            Lex lined the cue up and shot it, the balls cracking against each other sharply. The one he’d been aiming for rolled perfectly into the corner pocket. Satisfied he’d reclaimed his pool honor, Lex straightened and gave Kal a real look. “Something I can do for you?”

            “No, I just came by to hang out,” the teenager answered easily, then quickly added, “If that’s okay, I mean.”

            Lex gave him a curious look, then shrugged. “Sure. Clark in school?”

            “Yeah,” Kal replied, disdainfully. “The farm’s f-----g boring, and I’m not allowed into town, in case I behave in an un-Clark-like fashion.” His voice dripped with mockery and Lex had to smirk, just a little.

            “You want something to drink?” he offered, and Kal grinned, which made him look a _little_ more like Clark.

            “Vodka?”

            Lex raised an eyebrow, put the pool cue down, and walked over to the wet bar. “I wouldn’t want to contribute to the delinquency of a minor,” he replied facetiously, reaching for the clear bottle and two shot glasses.

            “I’m pretty delinquent already,” Kal admitted cheerfully, joining him at the bar. “But contributions are always welcome.” He threw back the shot Lex handed him without a grimace and held out the glass for more. Lex, who had yet to take his own drink, glanced at Kal’s vibrant green eyes, so faux-innocent, then refilled his glass.

            “So I never quite understood the story,” Lex began, finally downing his first shot and pouring Kal’s third. “When did you and Clark meet?”

            “Couple years ago.” Lex poured himself a second shot, deciding that would be his limit, and handed the bottle to Kal. “Thank G-d for spelling bees, or I never would’ve seen his picture in the paper.”

            Lex smirked at Kal’s dry tone and settled himself into his leather chair; the teenager flopped onto the couch in a familiar motion disturbingly like Clark’s, although the vodka bottle he accessorized with gave him away. “And you’ve been to Smallville before.”

            “You wanna make sure my story doesn’t change?” Kal smirked. “Yes, I’ve been to Small-f-----g-ville before, unfortunately,” he confirmed. “I had a little trouble blending in...”

            “You maxed out the Kents’ credit cards, convinced me to loan you my Porsche, and generally caused havoc and chaos,” Lex observed, without judgment.

            “Farm life didn’t suit me,” Kal admitted, grinning. He had given up pouring himself shots and instead drank straight from the bottle. Lex was too intrigued to care. “The second time, I almost made it with Chloe, but um... Clark intervened.” He shook his dark head in disappointment.

             “How about last summer?”

            Kal frowned at him. “What about it?”

            Lex eyed him over his shot glass. “That wasn’t you who wandered in here in the middle of the day, having argued with every person Clark knew, then downed five shots of vodka and ran off?”

            Kal snickered. “F--k, no, that was _Clark_ , the poor baby.” He gave Lex a more serious glance. “A lot of his so-called ‘friends’ treat him like s—t on a regular basis, you know.”

            Lex took up the implied challenge. “Including me?”

            “Yeah, including you,” Kal agreed, taking another swig of vodka. “Although you _do_ get points for having bigger things on your mind than cappuccinos and prom court.”

            Lex refused to acknowledge the concession, such as it was. “Clark has a lot of secrets. Including you. People find that frustrating.”

            “F—k secrets,” Kal answered, with some vehemence, and Lex suddenly wondered if perhaps he should be nervous, having this volatile near-stranger in his house. It was odd, Kal didn’t really _feel_ like a near-stranger. “Lex, you are the _last_ f-----g person on earth to look down at someone because they have secrets. I mean, Nixon, Phelan, Dr. Walden and the caves, Dr. Hamilton—any _normal_ person, anyone but _Clark_ , would’ve dumped your a-s in the gutter by now.”

            Lex swallowed hard. Kal’s manner didn’t seem angry or upset; he merely appeared to be stating the somewhat unpleasant facts, as he saw them. Lex found it painful but surprisingly refreshing. “Clark has certainly kept you well-informed about his adventures in Smallville,” he non-answered after a moment.

            “Yeah, well...” Kal shrugged. Lex realized his t-shirt was green, not a color Clark often wore. The teenager leaned back against the couch and stretched his arms over his head. “He likes talking to someone who isn’t going to make him feel so f-----g guilty about everything.” He set the vodka bottle on the end table; Lex saw that it was empty. Kal seemed, perhaps, marginally more relaxed, when he ought to be passed out cold. _Interesting._ “You know what Clark did that day, after he left here?” Lex shook his head slightly. “Ran to some backwoods pond that was half-dry from the drought and took a header off the bridge above it.”

            Lex’s eyes widened, and for a moment he thought Kal was just trying to get a reaction from him. His gaze said he was serious, however, and Lex slammed the shot glass down on the table with more force than he’d intended. “Clark tried to kill himself.” His tone was flat, his eyes boring into Kal’s.

            “Half-a—sed attempt, but yeah,” Kal confirmed casually. “More of a—what do they call it? ‘A cry for help.’” He smirked, as if he found the incident amusing in a pathetic way. “Alice came along and pulled him out.”

            Lex leaned back, feeling a muscle in his jaw tighten. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do or say in response to Kal’s revelation. He was almost furious at the teenager himself for telling him—and at Clark, for being such an idiot with his own life, although personally Lex wouldn’t have guessed Clark could drown even if he wanted to. But mostly, of course, he was angry with himself—

            “Oh, don’t beat yourself up over it _now_ , Lex,” Kal advised him, easily reading the emotion in Lex’s eyes. Lex looked away from him. “You weren’t the _only_ person Clark argued with that day. You weren’t the _last_ either—after he left here he ran into that little s—t David, and—some other people. It was a _group_ effort to drive the poor baby to despair.”

            “You don’t sound very sympathetic,” Lex observed tightly. “For someone who claims to be Clark’s friend and confidant.”

            “I _am_ his friend and ‘confidant’,” Kal corrected, somewhat smugly. “I know Clark better than anyone else. So I know that the last f-----g thing he needs is _pity_. That’s almost as bad as _guilt_.”

            “And what _does_ he need?”

            Kal looked as though he’d been hoping Lex would ask that question. “Well, _I_ think he needs to let off some steam, instead of keeping all his s—t inside—boys’ night out, you know, some drinking, some fighting, some getting his brains sucked out through his c—k.” Kal smirked. “Alice would have to do the last bit, of course...”

            “That’s what works for you, is it?” Lex asked coolly.

            “Hardly,” Kal snorted, as if it should be obvious, and Lex quirked an eyebrow. “That isn’t how I’d let off steam, that’s what I’d do _all the time_. If I weren’t currently hiding out on the f-----g family farm, that is. But Clark’s not too good at letting his hair down, you know?”

            “I’ve noticed.”

 

            “I’ve been thinking about something.”

            “What’s that?”

            “Pot—laced with meteor rock dust. Or something.”

            “Are you serious? You know what those rocks do to people?”

            “It would just be a little bit. I think it would be the best f-----g high ever. Think you could make some for me?”

            “Now I’m your drug dealer?”

            “Hey, Lex, I’ve heard some stories about you in Metropolis... You were always coming up with some good s—t in your little lab. So I heard.”

            “Kal, what the h—l kind of people did you have Clark hanging out with?”

 

            “Shoulda jumped him with you had the chance.”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Freshman or sophomore year, when he was young and innocent. Come on, Lex, you really think people didn’t notice all that eyef-----g you were doing back then?”

            “What I want to know is, how did _you_ notice it? Assuming you’re correct, of course.”

            “I have my sources. Anyway, if you’d been a little less subtle you could’ve had Farmboy Flannel on his knees in a second. Or any other position you wanted.”

            “If I’d been any _less_ subtle I would’ve had to rip his clothes off in public—“

            “Ha! See, I knew it. You _so_ had the hots for Clark.”

            “Well, it hardly matters _now_ , does it? Anyway, he was too busy pining over Lana...”

            “You should’ve just _bought_ her outright and left her in the yard with a big bow, instead of the truck. He would’ve been so grateful, he’d have invited you to a threesome.”

            “I’m not having this conversation.”

            “Or, you should’ve jumped _me_ when I was in town.”

            “What?”

            “I thought you were going to, when you were talking about that whole, let’s go to Metropolis together thing. But, as usual, that was just a _ploy_...”

            “I was _concerned_ about Clark’s unusual behavior.”

            “No, no, that was very noble of you, Lex. Or... maybe you just prefer good, sweet little Clark. I understand if you felt threatened by me.”

            “Threatened? Not _quite_ the word I’d use.”

            “But anyway, like you said, it doesn’t much matter _now_. Clark is pretty well stuck to Alice. And you seem pretty serious about Ms. Wilson...”

            “I suppose so.”

            “Well, when she dumps you, you can call me.”

            “Thanks, Kal, that’s very generous of you.”

            “Any time.”


End file.
